gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popularity Contest IV
Popularity Contest IV is the fourth annual Popularity Contest (Election) held by AAF. It was held in mid 2010. Overview Welcome one and all to the fourth annual Popularity Contest. This is a game allowing for infinite participants, and only one winner. The title of champion to this game goes beyond simple bragging rights; it is for leadership of Generation 90s. Nibbler was crowned king four years ago, Joe elected president the following year, and User X holding a nonexistent term after that. Shortly after his election to office, Joe redubbed himself Supreme Overlord, which is the office he still loosely holds today. Now is the time when Gen 90s has the power to overthrow. Now is the time for an individual to take power. It lies in you, the poster's hands. The contest is different this year. Instead of awkwardly compiling the users into random one-on-one matches, there will be a "screening" round. We will take the whole list of competitors and then the users will vote for EIGHT USERS, and only eight. The votes will be counted, and ties will be worked out. The eight most voted users will continue on to the final bracket, the one and only randomized thing this year. From there, the true competition begins. Following the screening round will be the one-on-one rounds. From there, each pairing will get a topic devoted to their contest, rather than putting them all in one like we've done previous years. It will be a much simpler voting procedure this way, with no one refusing to vote on particular matches and screwing up my system of counting votes >.> This year, I aim to have this contest open out into other boards a little more. In the screening round, I will only accept the vote of common posters here, but when it gets to the one-on-one rounds, I encourage competitors to seek votes from other boards, be they allies from another board they frequent, or pleaded votes at RI, or something like that. You don't have to, but the more you put into getting other votes, the more the others will if they feel so willing, and the competition will be fierce, fun, and possibly add a slew of activity <.< None of that has to be done, however. It is in the competitor's hands. Initial Competitors (Sign-Ups) * shocke_3 * Kaiyura * Wiifan777 * TheRedneck14 * Juan * John * TheCorruptAngel * DuckyofChAos * Teh_Murmur * Renan * StarWolf * Luster_Myst * Vamp_Aubrey * helen_a * CstevenJ * bianca_rox_2597 * Zombie Joe * Mecha Robot Joe * Drafon * The Anaconda/Rev's Wang * guitarolinist * Javelin * Jenningsnash * Progamer * theFFVIguy * Stephen * Metal_Ganon * Ton_Phanan * Bubbagump * Yuine * BlissfulOcean * Revenant * User X * lordsofshadow * ninjaman44 * A log * baseball_39 * JoeJoezela * Callin * Sneezy * SA2Bisawesome Purge After the purging of a majority of these users, the real contestants were narrowed down to: TheCorruptAngel helen_a Renan bianca_rox_2597 JohnO_o TheRedneck14 Juan shocke_3 Round 1 Each person who votes selects 8 of the contestants, the people with the most votes move on. It was also brought up that Shado wasn't in the list of contestants and some people were wondering if he should be allowed to make it in as a late entry because he is a well known 90-ite. The contest became: Round 2 Final Round The game of thrones is over! The crown is taken! Congratulations to all who participated. Surely making it to the top eight counts for something. But seven of you failed. Whether you have a place in Gen 90's royalty is up to your new emperor... Renan. Renan, by the power vested in me upon the creation of the popularity contest, I hereby crown you emperor of Gen 90s, the next in line of great rulers, starting with King Nibbler, followed by President Joe, and then Anarchist User X. Lead this board to prosperity. Or despair. If the latter, at least make it bloody and fun, please. Renan, Bronan, whatever you prefer... Just say, and it will be as a royal decree. The office Joe held is yours, and more importantly, the palace his office is in is yours. Hell, this board is yours. Now, emperor, as I do with all board sovereigns, I offer my services as your Hand and Adviser to help you rule the board, but this appointment is entirely your choice. Now, what will you do with your new-found power? Speak, Emperor Renan! Let the board hear your royal decree! Category:Events Category:Topics Category:Popularity Contests